


Coffee and Tears

by lone_li



Category: Cravity (Band), Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Coffee Shops, Comfort, Crying, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Ahn Yujin, Study Date, did i mention minhee being cute, idk how to tag, jungmo babying minhee, jungmo is a chill college freshman, minhee being cute, minhee cries, minhee is a stressed highschool senior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24977641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lone_li/pseuds/lone_li
Summary: Jungmo convinces Minhee to take a break from studying for his finals to go to their usual coffee shop. All goes well until tears appear.
Relationships: Kang Minhee/Koo Jungmo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Coffee and Tears

**Author's Note:**

> first attempt at fluff! my previous works dealt with some more, x-rated content, as you might say. hope you enjoy this nonetheless, thank you!

8:30 AM

**Mogu**

Miniiii

**Mini♥️**

yeah??

**Mogu**

wanna go to the cafe today? plssss

**Mini♥️**

ummm

i kinda wanna study for my finals tho,,,

**Mogu**

oh come on babeee

we havent met up in so long :(

**Mini♥️**

but i dont wanna fail :(((

**Mogu**

u can study there too

**Mini♥️**

hmmm

fine,,

**Mogu**

thanks :)

see you at 9!

**Mini♥️**

okayy

9:10 AM

Jungmo arrives first at the quaint cafe, the place that they shared so many memories with each other. It's become a habit for the older to arrive to functions earlier than intended, as a result of his morning classes. As he entered the cafe, the soft scent of freshly ground coffee and pastries wafts through the air, scents Jungmo has become accustomed to. 

He greets the barista with a quick wave and smile,

_"Morning, Yujinnie!"_

_"Morning, Jungmo. What brings you here today?"_

_"I just wanna take Minhee out of studying for once, finals took a toll on him."_

_"Oh, okay, I'm sure he'll appreciate it."_ Jungmo nods solemnly

 _"Anyways, the usual?"_ the barista asks

_"Of course."_

_"Alright."_ the barista nods as she jots in the total

After Jungmo pays for the drinks, he looks for a good place to sit. He wanted Minhee to take a breather and enjoy the outside, so he tried his best to find empty window seats. Once he finds the perfect place, he sits down and waits for Minhee to arrive. He's been worried for his boyfriend, the younger being overwhelmed by his duties being class president and studying for the finals, so he's been looking more and more worn out as the days pass. Jungmo himself knows what it feels like as he was the debate team's president when he was still in high school while also being a senior, being the older of the two, he tried his best to take care of Minhee as much as he could to make sure the younger stays happy, but their schedules seem to be against them so they haven't seen each other as much as they'd like. 

He gets distracted by his thoughts as he hears the doorbell ring, signifying a new customer, the new customer in question being Minhee.

They both smile as they see each other, missing each other too much. Minhee hugs the older boy as he stands up, savoring the all too familiar scent from the boy, they stay in that position for a few more seconds before they take their seats. 

_"How have you been, babe?"_ Jungmo asks

_"Tiring, honestly. I miss you and school's been so troubling lately. I kinda just wanna sleep for the entire day."_

Jungmo could only hum in acknowledgment. 

_"I know you're tired, Minhee, but it's gonna be over before you know it."_ Jungmo says while caressing Minhee's cheek, the younger boy nuzzling against the hand on his cheek, longing for the older's touch. 

_"I should probably start studying now."_ Minhee says while taking his laptop from his bag.

_"Okay, babe."_

_"Order for Koo Jungmo"_ The barista says from the counter.

Jungmo stood up to get the drinks, letting Minhee set up his stuff.

Once he gets back to their seats, he puts down their respective drinks, an iced black coffee for himself, and sweet iced tea for Minhee. Jungmo has always found it odd that Minhee chose to drink tea whenever he's under stress, Minhee himself says that it helps calm him down, though it doesn't have the same affect on Jungmo, he respects the younger's preferences. Minhee has always been odd, yet cute in Jungmo's eyes, ever since they met in high school. The younger has always admired Jungmo, slowly, the admiration has turned into a crush, though the admiration is still there after a year of dating him. Jungmo reminisces how he'd always be beside him every time Minhee needed someone, which is why Minhee cried a considerable amount when he graduated, knowing that his 'shoulder-to-lean-on' will be gone from his school life.

While Minhee's busy typing away at his laptop, the older just sort of, admires the boy in front of him. Minhee is undeniably attractive, yet adorable at the same time. His soft curled brown hair reflecting in the sunlight, falling down to his delicate brows furrowed on concentration, then his big doe eyes, lined with the most beautiful lashes Jungmo has ever seen on a person, star-like freckles dusting his upper cheeks, Jungmo remembers how he used to draw constellations with them, his round nose that he'd always play with whenever he was bored, and his lips that often form into a pout, something Minhee frequently uses to sway Jungmo his way. 

His train of thought was cut off by a tear running down Minhee's cheek.

_"What's wrong, bub?"_

The younger could only sniffle in response. Jungmo's protective nature got the best of him, reaching out to wipe his tear away, then holding his hand tightly. Minhee hangs his head low as tears cascade from his eyes. 

Jungmo lets the younger cry for a moment, his heart aching as he sees his boyfriend in a state like this.

After Minhee calms down slightly, Jungmo speaks,

_"Hey, what's wrong babe"_

_"I'm just so tired."_ Minhee says in between sniffles, staring at the block of text adorning his laptop screen.

 _"Shh, shh, it's okay. I'm here."_ Jungmo coos as he gently caresses Minhee's hand. 

Jungmo's free hand cups Minhee's face, wiping the tears that still run down. His thumb gently brushing against the younger's eye. Jungmo's touch has provided Minhee enough comfort for him to calm down, as usual. 

_"You're not alone in this, you have me, you have your friends and family. We're all wishing the best for you, we trust you, and we love you so so much, Minhee, I don't want you to forget that."_ Jungmo reassures Minhee as he comforts him. Minhee could only smile sheepishly and melt into the older's hands.

 _"You're so adorable."_ Jungmo coos while the younger blushes

 _"Shut up."_ Minhee responds with a smile, making Jungmo giggle, happy seeing his boyfriend smile so brightly.

They stay in that position for a few more minutes, Jungmo's hands caressing Minhee's cheeks while his own hand is holding onto Jungmo's hand tightly.

 _"Movie night later?"_ the older of the two offers

_"I'd like that."_

The two spend the night at Minhee's house as his parents are conveniently out of town. Cuddles and kisses littering the night, making Minhee worry just a bit less for his finals.

**Author's Note:**

> omggg, minimo rise. this is inspired by what i would like to do with my boyfriend, if i had one :,). anyways, i hope you all enjoyed this little story, thanks for reading!


End file.
